


The Language of Silence

by lovelokest



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Something involving gags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for svmadelyn's [Kink/Cliche Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/463447.html#cutid1), so this is more than a bit kinky ;). Thanks to fairestcat for the last minute beta!

The transporter doors closed behind them and Rodney let out a surprised cry as John pinned him against the wall, his hands tight around Rodney's wrists. Rodney tried to pull his hands away and let out a low moan when John pushed him back harder against the wall. "John?" he said unsteadily.

Squeezing his wrists tighter, John licked his way up Rodney's throat to his ear. "I want to try something."

Rodney swallowed hard, his mind racing and his dick hardening in his pants. "What -- what do you want to try?" He managed to get out unsteadily.

John bit Rodney's ear sharply, "Do you trust me?"

Closing his eyes, Rodney nodded, relaxing into the wall and letting John take his weight.

John kissed the side of his neck and murmured, "Good, stay there." Rodney opened his mouth to speak and was stopped by a firm finger over his lips, "And don't talk unless I say so." He gave Rodney's wrists one last squeeze and stepped away, letting them go.

Rodney body thrummed with the urge to move, to speak, to open his eyes, something. It was not in his nature to be so still, but for John he would try.

The transporter doors opened and he heard John move away and back again. "Come on Rodney," he said and cupped a hand around the back of Rodney's neck and led him out of the transporter, their shoes and heavy breathing echoing loudly in the quiet hallway.

He heard the swoosh of a door opening and felt and smelled ocean air. They must be on a balcony somewhere. Rodney swallowed hard. He hadn't expected John to remember his fantasy about being fucked on a public balcony.

"Pull your pants down to your knees." John ordered him, voice low and sure.

Rodney scrambled to obey, trying to ignore the way his hands shook as he undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees. His cock hard and throbbing with need, he waited for John's next order, his voice gone.

John gave him a hard kiss, all teeth and force. "Do you know where we are?" He said roughly, voice pitched low.

Rodney shook his head.

"We're two balconies above the control room." 

Rodney gasped and bit his tongue to keep from moaning. Jesus, anyone could hear them.

"Can you keep quiet?"

Rodney nodded, his mouth bone dry and fighting the urge to ask John what he was going to do. He said that he wouldn't talk and he wouldn't.

John snorted, "I think that you think you can. I don't. Especially because of how hard I'm going to fuck you. " There was a rustling sound coming from the same direction as his voice. Rodney fought the urge to open his eyes. The rustling stopped. 

"Open your mouth." John was suddenly right up against him, breath moist against his ear.

Breathing heavily, Rodney opened his mouth for John, trusting. Something stiff pressed against his tongue -- leather by the taste -- and he could feel John tying it tight behind his head. A gag. Just the thought of it sent shivers down his spine.

His pants and boxers around his knees hobbling him, Rodney stumbled when John turned him roughly around and pushed him face first into the wall. He heard the click of the lube being opened and braced himself, ready to take whatever John was going to give him.

Rodney gave a muffled gasp as three slick fingers entered him, twisting and flexing, his ass stretching and burning to accommodate them.

Just as suddenly the fingers were gone, replaced by the head of John's cock, pressed hard against Rodney's entrance, "If you can't take me like this Rodney, shake your head."

Rodney bit the gag, the leather soft between his teeth, and pushed back against John's cock, desperate to feel him deep inside. He bit back a gasp as he took John all the way in, the burn and stretch of it centering him, focusing him.

John leaned all his weight onto Rodney and paused, the zipper of his pants biting hard into Rodney's ass. Feeling John warm all around him, Rodney made a small, needy noise and clenched his ass around John's cock, desperate for more.

John laughed, low and dirty, ''I told you you couldn't keep quiet." He shoved a hand up Rodney's shirt, pinched a nipple tightly and twisted. His breath was hot and moist on Rodney's neck as he pinched again, this time starting to fuck him with short, hard strokes.

Rodney fought to hold back his moans as John brushed up against his sweet spot again and again. Rodney pushed back into each thrust, urging John on the only way he could. Biting Rodney's shoulder, John thrust hard enough to raise him up onto his toes, the force sending him down deeper to where whatever John did was okay.

"You like that?" John whispered.

Rodney nodded as much as he could with his face mashed hard against the wall. John shoved his free hand down to Rodney's cock and gripped it tight. "Don't come until I tell you."

Rodney made an incoherent noise and tried to shove himself back onto John's cock, god, how he wanted to feel John come inside him.

"Stay still Rodney." John ordered him, voice velvety soft.

Rodney couldn't hold back a whine but he held still, his every muscle trembling.

He kept holding still as John thrust hard into him, setting up a rhythm fast and rough enough that Rodney knew he was going to have trouble sitting down the next day. He couldn't wait.

Teeth latching onto the base of Rodney's neck, John came, gasping and biting hard enough to leave a mark. Leaning heavily on Rodney he twisted a nipple and gave Rodney's cock one hard stroke before whispering in his ear, "Come for me Rodney."

Rodney whimpered and came in hot spurts, pleasure pooling deep in his stomach and arcing up his back and down tingling limbs. His vision whiting out, he slumped forward, only aware of the softening cock in his ass and the strong arm around his stomach holding him up.

Taking Rodney's gag off, John eased him to the balcony floor, pulling Rodney around so that they were face to face. Rodney relaxed into John's warmth and touch and closed his eyes.

finis


End file.
